


Love is Like Charcoal (Filling This Page as I Watch You)

by GillyTweed



Series: Snuppets [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Drawing, F/F, OT3, Sleep, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Costia and Lexa nap after along day. Clarke takes the opportunity to capture them on a page in the candle light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and posted this on my tumblr a while ago but I've now just worked up the energy to post it here. My posting speed has decreased significantly due to some health issues that have been acting up. With any luck, I'll be back to posting semi-regularly after I go see my doctor next week.

She smiled softly at the sight before her. The charcoal in her hand scrapped lightly against the paper, capturing the image that her eyes roamed over, drinking in the forms like a man lost in the desert would once he’d found water. It was evening, the sky dark and the room illuminated by hundreds of candles, their flames flickering and dancing as they cast their soft light. Today had been tiring day, filled with politics and work at the clinic, but her two lovers were much more exhausted than her. 

The two warriors had awoken at dawn, kissing her goodbye in the predawn light before they let her sleep. They’d gone to train down in the yards, swords clashing and muscles burning, then immediately after they’d met her for an ambassadors meeting, one that had lasted hours due to petty squabbles and petulance. The three of them had only managed to return to their room less than an hour before, the two brunettes tumbling into a couch, one on top of the other, then promptly falling asleep. Now, Clarke sat in a chair opposite, drawing tools in hand, as she captured their innocent beauty. 

Costia lay below, on her back with her head resting on the arm of the couch. Her head lolled ever so slightly to the side, lips parted as she slept, blissfully unaware of the world. Lexa lay atop the older woman, held close by strong arms with her head resting in the hollow of Costia’s neck and shoulder. She looked years younger than when she was awake, small and untroubled. The lines of her face were smoothed out, no signs of stress invading the peaceful image. Her arm hung limply over the edge of the couch, finger tips brushing the ground. Their legs were entangled together, making it hard to discern where one started and the other began, but the blonde traced the lines with a skilled hand, the picture of innocent rest slowly taking form. 

Only when the candles burned low did she finish, her lover’s likenesses imprinted on the page in diligent detail. Setting her supplies aside, she stretched, popping the joints in her back and groaning slightly as stiff muscles loosened. Standing, she padded quietly over to the dresser, taking out three sets of sleeping clothes to lay out on the bed. She changed quickly, readying herself for bed before daring to wake her exhausted partners. Carefully, she knelt beside the couch, hands coming up to gently stroke each of their cheeks with loving movements.

“Come on you two, time for bed." 

Costia woke with a breathy groan, eyes blinking open slowly. Lexa, however, barely shifted, her inhale stuttering slightly before evening once again. The younger brunette had been pushed hard recently. With winter quickly approaching, the ambassadors of the clans had been particularly aggressive and short tempered, making any negotiations long and tedious. It wasn’t surprising that she’d fell into such a deep sleep. 

Costia tilted her head down slightly, taking in the younger girls sleeping form. A small tired smile quirked her lips as she shifted, sitting up while moving Lexa to sit curled in her lap. Clarke couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her own face, the sight of their third too cute to ignore. She looked almost like a child. Face slack and unaged by stress or worry, body relaxed and slumped against Costia’s. The fingers of her hands curled ever so slightly to grip the older woman’s shirt unconsciously. It was rare to see her this way, so small and vulnerable. If Clarke had a choice, she’d make it possible for her to be like this all the time, rested and safe.

"Let’s get her to bed. She has another long day tomorrow.”

Costia’s gentle voice broke the silence, the affection in her tone obvious. Clarke nodded in agreement, standing so she could help take their third to bed. 

Costia, being a warrior and older then Clarke by three summers, lifted Lexa easily, carrying her over to the bed before laying her down amongst the furs. As the older warrior changed, Clarke got to removing Lexa’s boots, unlacing the leather ties and sliding them off one by one. It didn’t take long, with Costia’s help, change Lexa into her sleep clothes. Half way through, the younger brunette blinked awake, watching her two lovers blearily as they worked. They manipulated her limbs without protest, sliding her arms into shirt sleeves and legs into sleeping shorts. Once they finished, she simply yawned, rolling over to curl into her side, falling back asleep in moments. 

Costia chuckled as she rounded the bed, crawling over to lay In front of the sleeping girl. Clarke followed, sliding in to mold herself against the curve of Lexa’s spine, on arm wrapping around her waist. Yawning deeply, the blonde searched for the older warriors hand, lacing their fingers together before relaxing fully. It was nice, being so close together. The heat of two other bodies mingling with her own to create the perfect level of warmth. Yawning again, Clarke allowed her eyes to slide shut, feeling warm and safe with her lovers so near.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me about writing, have questions about my fanfics or want really inconsistent updates on what I'm working on, follow me on my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
